


All I Want For Xmas Is Tomitch

by piningfrench



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, secret santa tomitch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningfrench/pseuds/piningfrench
Summary: Mitch et Tom font leurs derniers achats de Noël quand Tom aperçoit le cadeau parfait pour Mitch...Cadeau Secret Santa Tomitch 2016 pour audre-w.tumblr.com!





	

_Quelle galère_ , Tom soupira intérieurement quand une nouvelle vague déferlante de nouveaux retardataires s'abattit à l'entrée du magasin.

Il s'enfouit un peu plus dans un des rares espaces encore libres et se promit de ne plus jamais laisser traîner ses achats de Noël, même si Mitch affirmait que l'esprit de Noël était à son comble durant les derniers jours précédents le réveillon. La seule chose que Tom trouva à son comble était son épuisement. Il avait travaillé jusqu'à deux heures du mat' la nuit précédente pour peaufiner une commande de dernière minute destinée à un centre de loisirs quelque part dans la Creuse. Encore un autre coup de pub réussi de Chris, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il aurait aimé que la plupart des gens ne soient pas comme lui et décidaient de s'y prendre à la dernière minute pour acheter les cadeaux pour toute la famille.

 

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il aperçut un peu plus loin les deux bras d'une doudoune bleu marine se refermer sur un énorme ours en peluche puis se frayer un chemin dans sa direction, se faufilant entre un sapin de deux mètres et des gamins de cinq ans qui s'accrochaient aux pattes de la bête chaque fois que Mitch s'approchait trop près. Il grimaçait d'un air désolé chaque fois qu'un des petits colleurs semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Tom l'entendit murmurer «Le père Noël t'en apportera sûrement un aussi, t'inquiète pas» à une petite qui lui fit le plus grand sourire que Tom ait jamais vu en retour.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Mitch l'aperçut se tenant là, emmitouflé dans son écharpe pour cacher la rougeur qui lui été montée aux joues.

Il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans ce magasin...

 

"Pour Hélo !" Mitch précisa en se plantant devant lui, rayonnant de fierté, "Il s'appelle Tom."

"En attendant qu'elle lui trouve un meilleur nom ?" Tom demanda en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il tendit la main pour replacer le nœud autour du cou de la peluche qui était devenu lâche mais Mitch l'arrêta, entrelaçant leur doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et ça l'était.

  
  


"Je vois pas trop quel nom pourrait battre Tom." Mitch rétorqua avec un petit sourire narquois, faisant glisser l'ours gigantesque sous son bras péniblement tout en gardant leurs mains liées.

"A moins qu'elle ne décide de l'appeler Mitch..."

Tom roula des yeux et entraîna gentiment son amoureux vers l'allée centrale. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout d'une autre interminable allée, Tom aperçut une pancarte à travers la vitre du magasin qui retint son attention. Il simula un léger mal de crâne causé par la chaleur et l'étouffement des gens se pressant autour de lui pour éloigner un instant Mitch. Quand il parvint enfin à le convaincre qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait juste besoin d'air frais, il se dirigea vers les portes automatiques.

 

Il se retourna plusieurs fois pour vérifier que Mitch était bien hors de vue et sortit son téléphone avec empressement. Il finissait d'entrer les informations dans sa fonction mémo quand Mitch apparut à ses côtés silencieusement, le faisant tressaillir. Ses bras étaient vides et ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait vaguement sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt sur le problème en lui-même.

 

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Où sont tes cadeaux ?" Tom demanda avec confusion à la vue de ses bras vides et de son air penaud. Il renfonça son portable au fond de ses poches en priant que Mitch n'avait rien vu de compromettant.

 

"Je les ai laissés à l'intérieur. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne vérifierais pas que tu allais bien alors que tu disais te sentir mal ?" Mitch répondit d'un air frustré.

 

"T'as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi, gros."

 

"Désolé," répondit Tom avec un petit sourire désolé, «mais je déteste vraiment faire les magasins quand il y autant de monde». Il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue, d'une manière douce et quelque peu timide car même après tout ce temps, Il lui semblait irréel de pouvoir toucher Mitch ainsi.

Une simple caresse était si intime à ses yeux et il avait réprimé son désir à son égard pendant si longtemps...D'être autorisé à le toucher ainsi, même si le geste était innocent, restait parfois bouleversant. «On rentre ?» il demanda en passant son bras sous celui de Mitch. Son souffle formait un petit nuage entre eux quand Mitch répondit par l'affirmatif puis se dissipa quand leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un bref baiser.

  
  


**

  
  


"Allez Roxanne, ouvre le tiens !" Mitch cria avec enthousiasme à travers la pièce alors qu'il s'ouvrait une autre bière. Tom tendit la boîte bleue à son amie assise face à lui, aux côtés de Chris qui ne cessait d'admirer le nouvel accordéon qu'ils avaient tous cotisé pour lui offrir. Tom rit quand le regard entendu de Mitch rencontra le sien au-dessus du bar.

Roxanne défit le ruban et ouvrit la boîte, son sourire rayonnant se transformant en grimace quelque peu confuse quand elle découvrit une copie de _L'Amour c'est comme un Bilboquet_ inscrit sur un CD.

  
  


"Oh ! Chérie regarde, c'est ma chanson ! On pourra l'écouter ensemble dans la voiture en allant au boulot maintenant !" Chris s'exclama avec l'excitation d'un gosse.

Roxanne à l'inverse semblait avoir avalé de travers.

 

"Merci les garçons, c'est vraiment...touchant." Elle jeta un regard noir à Tom et Mitch qui échangèrent un grand sourire et trinquèrent à sa santé en réponse. 

"Content que ça te plaise." Mitch répondit avec un clin d’œil.

 

"Maintenant, c'est le tour de Tom." annonça Mitch en sortant une boîte rouge écarlate de derrière le bar dont l'intéressé ne remarqua la présence qu'à l'instant.

Mitch la posa avec précaution sur la table basse devant Tom mais en voyant l'expression et le cri de protestation qui grandissaient sur le visage de Tom, Mitch leva ses mains en signe de défense.

 

"Je sais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau entre nous mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Allez, ouvre !"

 

Tom soupira avec résignation et posa sa bière avant de défaire le ruban doré qui maintenait le couvercle. A son étonnement et son horreur grandissante, la boîte bougea d'elle-même sur quelques centimètres.

 

Lançant un dernier regard craintif à son petit ami, il souleva enfin le couvercle pour découvrir...une masse poilue. Une masse noire bouclée qui gémit imperceptiblement puis remua la queue.

 

Roxanne se leva d'un bond de sa place en gazouillant à la vue de la boule de poils qui dormait encore paisiblement au fond de la boîte :

"Un chiot ! Oh mais qu'est-ce-qu'il est adorable ! Comment vous allez l'appeler ?" Tom entendit vaguement Raph et Chris débattre sur Petite Teub et Bilbon au loin mais son attention s'était détournée pour ne plus être concentrée que sur Mitch.

Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle.

  
  


"T'es pas très doué pour faire des surprises, Tom."

  
  


Tom sourit à son tour, même si son idée de cadeau était tombée à l'eau et même si Mitch avait acheté un chien sans même lui demander son avis, parce-qu'il était simplement bien trop amoureux de cet idiot pour s'en soucier.

Il se releva et enlaça Mitch longuement, sans un mot, si ce n'est pour le mélange de rire incrédule et de protestations qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

"Tu m'as acheté un chien sans m'en parler" Tom répéta une fois de plus en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour regarder Mitch dans les yeux. C'était une des rares fois où Tom le voyait timide.

 

"Rectification : Je nous ai acheté un chien. Et pour être honnête c'est lui qui m'a choisi," murmura-t-il en plaçant ses mains autour de la taille de Tom avec un petit sourire.

 

"Comment on va l'appeler ?" Tom demanda en jetant un autre regard adorateur au chiot endormi sur les genoux de Roxanne.

 

"J'avais pensé à Tom," Tom leva les sourcils à cette déclaration, "Mais personne ne porte ce prénom mieux que toi, je dois avouer."

 

"Et si on l'appelait Tomitch ? On fait cinquante-cinquante ?" rigola Tom mais le regard soudainement sérieux de Mitch lui fit regretter un instant d'avoir pensé à voix haute. "Mitch, non-"

 

"Tomitch..." l'autre répéta pensivement, «le mix parfait». Tom s'enfouit le visage dans le cou de son amoureux et grogna avec frustration.

 

Le rire de Mitch vibra contre sa joue. Il sourit.

 

«Va pour Tomitch, alors.»

 


End file.
